


escape velocity

by Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [15]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Lunasona, i honestly love the escape velocity metaphor, if u follow me on twitter it's all i talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((<i>Be my friend, surround me like a satellite.</i>))<br/>-East of Eden</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape velocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/gifts).



It’s her laugh.

That’s what gets him, and he realizes it a little later. Not too late really, but late enough to make him want to smack himself upside the head. _Of course_  it’s her laugh. All the other parts of her are good too, but it’s her laugh that draws him close, beckons his hands to her face, his lips to hers, foreheads pressed together, skin against skin, hot breaths sweetly mingling in a small dance just before the little space between their noses.

It’s her laugh, and he finds he could not fall any further.

He’s already in orbit. With her at the center.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146998389840/escape-velocity)


End file.
